battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Monster
"It's a Monster" is the fourth part to the fifth episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. The title comes from Pencil's line when she discovered Golf Ball had landed in their van. After creating a new HPRC with the HPHPRCC, the teams continue the challenge. Plot Cranking The episode begins with Day 1 of the seven remaining contestants who are still alive cranking an HPHPRCC. Book notices that Ruby is still alive and questions if she died from sadness. Ruby replies to Book informing her that nobody actually dies from sadness, calling her "silly". On Day 2, the contestants are still seen cranking. Match's clock dings and holds out the sign "BT", meaning Break Time. Match is delighted that it is Break Time but Book informs Match that she did not know there was a Break Time. Match replies to Book saying that every girl needs a Break Time. Match calls Ruby and Book over for their Break Time and Nickel decides to come along too. When Nickel moves towards Match, she hits him to the ground and steps on him, telling him that only people from Team FreeSmart are allowed to have breaks. She then slaps Nickel back to the cranking area, rejecting him from break time. Nickel then calls her a "poo-poo face". On Day 3, Ruby and Match are still resting and are seen playing Spongy Cake while Book is seated in the background watching them. Nickel assumes that FreeSmart's break is over and complains about it for over 19 hours. Match is offended by this and is about to argue with Nickel when Book interrupts and agrees with Nickel. Match disagrees with Book saying that their break will be over when it is time to be over, Nickel then says when the time is over, Match says "Right now." Then Match says Nickel is complaining too much, that she said no one cares to pick a "dropped Nickel". Within mere seconds after the end of the last break time, Match reveals it is break time again. On Day 4, the contestants are still cranking while Match is continuing her break. As the days go by, the cranking process increases in each day. On Day 77, Book announces that the percentage of the cranking is at 99.0% and that there are only 9 hours left. By the 78th day the contestants are done cranking and the process is at a full 100.0% and the HPHPRCC creates and drops a new Hand-powered Recovery Center. After the intro plays, Coiny says that they're done and that he needs a break. Match then says that she isn't tired and how she must be "super strong". Self-destruction of the HPHPRCC Yellow Face at that moment reads something written on the HPHPRCC saying, "The HPHPRCC will self-destruct in 15, 14...". Coiny begins to panic and states that Firey Speaker Box didn't mention about the self-destruct. Book complies that she's a HPHPRCC Manual. Yellow Face manages to postpone the self destruct with a Postpone Token which he inserts into the HPHPRCC (Which only makes the counter reset back to 15) while Book searches for the page on how to stop the HPHPRCC from self-destructing. When she finds the page (page 45), she reads it to Coiny. It says that the HPHPRCC is a single-use disposable machine, and it will self-destruct to decompose the soil better after creating its one and only HPRC. Coiny asks why Firey Speaker Box didn't tell them, but Ruby tells them there's no time to worry about that as Yellow Face inserted the last Postpone Token, and Ruby said "This is going to explode!" then Book explained that "It would either explode or disappear without a trace". Nickel feels kind of lazy, so he takes his chances. Then the HPHPRCC explodes, which makes Ruby scream from fear. Book tells her to stop hallucinating because the HPHPRCC just disappeared without a trace and everyone is fine. Continuing the challenge Yellow Face tries to recover Spongy, but Match stops him and says that "he needs to prioritize", and she recovers Pencil, Book recovers Ice Cube, and Ruby recovers Bubble. After they leave, Yellow Face recovers the rest of W.O.A.H Bunch, namely Needle, Pin and Spongy. When Pin tries to explain why she's been recovered without her limbs, Coiny shuts her up and they begin to move. Needle needs an apology so Yellow Face apologizes to her. Spongy doesn't get an apology because nobody cares. Needle then says "Life is full of pain." Ruby asks Pencil if she is sad because they lost the FreeSmart Van. Pencil replies "Why can you be sad when you could be awesome". Ruby doesn't know what that means, so Pencil presents the FreeSmart Supervan, and everyone cheers as they get in. Nickel says "Walking will take a long time", but Yellow Face says "Walking is fun". Pin gets an idea to recover Puffball and threaten her to get to Yoyleland. Coiny says that it is genius. Nickel asks how they could threaten her, so Yellow Face suggests that they call her "Puffy". Coiny thinks this idea is perfect. So the team recovers Puffball, and Needle get Puffball but forgets her lines and decides to keep saying "We'll call you Puffy". Puffball recovers Gelatin, while Coiny tries to stop her to no avail. Puffball asks Gelatin to freeze W.O.A.H. Bunch for her, so he throws his syringes and freezes them. Inside the FreeSmart Supervan, when Book says there are so many bright lights in their van, Pencil's head comes up and she shouts out "Not a van. It's a supervan!" and Book apologizes. The supervan enters the desert, and Pencil turns on the air conditioning. Bubble jokes that they don't need an AC, because they have Ice Cube. Golf Ball makes a roll-call, and all of their team members are present and ready to continue the journey to Yoyleland. She asks the team members to get on top of Puffball. Fries asks what should they do with the W.O.A.H. Bunch's frozen bodies, and Golf Ball tells him to leave them there because they are "traitors". The members get on top of Puffball and she begins to move. Back at the FreeSmart Supervan, Book says that they forgot to bring the HPRC with them. Pencil says that the Supervan has a built-in Leg Powered Recovery Center. Book asks Pencil what happens if she uses her arms instead of legs, and Pencil replies that if Book did it, she would be very, very sorry. Book then tries to crank the LPRC with her arms, but it suddenly disappears, and she's pretty sorry about it. Pencil is very mad at this and decides to steal the HPRC using a huge magnet. Much later, when Match and Bubble say that they are bored, Ruby takes out her mini-fridge, which is full of snowballs. Everyone then has a snowball fight. Pencil tells them to stop, because it's bad if snow mixes with the gasoline. The van fills higher with snow, causing Bubble to pop. Back at Team No-Name, the team wonders where the snow is coming from, and Gelatin answers that that it's coming from the FreeSmart Van (to which Pencil replies that it is a "SUPERVAN!" while making a hole in the roof), Puffball decides to exceed them by bringing down GB in the supervan by the hole of the roof, the snow bottom. Pencil discovers GB and kicks her, thinking that she is a monster, and Team No-Name gets GB going out of the supervan. Yellow Face thaws thanks to the sun's rays and continues along the road, but sticks to the substance created by the snow and the gasoline of the FreeSmart Supervan. Match resuscitates Bubble who bursts because of the snow, and Pencil says that they are going to pass through Goiky Canal and will have to hold their breaths (because of the hole Pencil made in the roof). Bubble complains that it is more than 500 miles wide. Pencil tells Bubble to calm down as the FreeSmart Supervan drives into the deep waters. As they drive into the canal, an eerie aquatic soundtrack can be heard in the background. This soundtrack sounds like a giant sea creature singing or possibly a song slowed down and low pitched. In the Goiky Canal, the FreeSmarters are repeatedly drowned and recovered by the HPRC. The corpses are thrown outside of the van. Several hours later, the screen zooms out so we can see all the corpses of FreeSmarters. Cast *Bomby appear; however, they do not speak. Trivia *This is the second episode to introduce new assets (mouth). **The first episode was "Insectophobe's Nightmare" (arms and legs). *Jacknjellify has promised that there will be no delay, and BFDIA 5e will be the last part of episode 5. *This BFDIA episode has held the most countless record of deaths so far, winning over Zeeky Boogy Doog's Deaths. *When FreeSmart enters the desert, Announcer can be seen in the background. He also appears in the background when Yellow Face enters the desert. *This is the first BFDIA episode to use what some people refer to as "the real OMG" (Oh my god). **There are 2 characters to say that in this episode, and they are Nickel (Oh my god, what a poo-poo face), and Pencil (Oh my god, it's a monster!) *Book said she's an HPHPRCC User Manual, similar to BFDIA 5b (level 24) where she said: "Well, I'm an HPRC User Manual". *This marks the longest episode in the series up to this point. In fact, it's even longer than "Take the Plunge: Part 1" and "Part 2" together. Its length is approximately 34 minutes and 57 seconds and will extend further when BFDIA 5e is released. **This record was surpassed with "Return of the Rocket Ship" and "Don't Dig Straight Down" together. *The contestants cranked for 78 days, but it actually took exactly 80 days for BFDIA 5d to come out. *When Yellow Face recovers their whole team, the display on the HPRC reads "Please don't read this". **Then it reads "Frozen yogurt" when all members of W.O.A.H. Bunch are frozen. **It also reads "Ice cold lemon" and "Slipping away". *This is the second time that Yellow Face left his team. *This is the first BFDIA episode/BFDIA 5 part where Evil Leafy doesn't appear. *If one person was doing the cranking, it would take them 468 days instead of 78, due to 6 people cranking the HPHPRCC. *This has yet to be the only episode of BFDI(A) where the host doesn't appear. *This is the third episode to be delayed. The first one was Zeeky Boogy Doog, and the second was Get in the Van. *When Pencil says, "No more snow," it could be a reference to Nickel saying it in the previous episode. *Pencil stutters when she said the snow is cleared by saying the dust is cleared. Goofs *At 06:28, the background didn't move while Pencil is driving. **Pencil was driving at between 1st row and 2nd row of chairs. **Match was sitting on the 2nd row (which Bubble and Ruby sitting) instead of the 1st row with Pencil. *Book cranked the Leg-powered Recovery Center with her hands, and when she said she was sorry, she was armless. *When the FreeSmart Supervan goes into the Goiky Canal, there's a part where Ice Cube has no legs. *After Yellow Face says "I know, let's call her Puffy." Coiny suddenly takes Nickel's place. **However, Nickel could have just walked away; Coiny would have then took his place. *When Golf Ball says it's 42 degrees Celsius, Tennis Ball converts that to 107 degrees Fahrenheit, even though 108 degrees Fahrenheit is closer to 42 degrees Celsius. *Puffball and Pin are shown to be able to crank the HPRC despite not having limbs. *When the ice melts off Yellow Face, the syringe melts too. *The shadow of the HPHPRCC was still there even after it self-destructed. Deaths *Bubble pops when the Supervan fills up with too much snow. *All of FreeSmart drown repeatedly whilst the Supervan drives underwater. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:Delayed